


Meeting Safta

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [5]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Family, Gen, Other, Wholesome, before the events of episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N meets Ruth for the first time.
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum & Ruth Heidelbaum, Jonah Heidelbaum/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053
Kudos: 1





	Meeting Safta

Y/N felt nervous as Jonah opened the door to his home. They had been over before, but never when his Safta was around. Today they were finally meeting the woman that raised their wonderful boyfriend, and nothing was more terrifying than wanting approval from a grandparent.

"Safta, I'm home!" he shouted when they entered the foyer.

"Is Y/N with you?" she responded from the kitchen.

"Yeah, they are," Jonah kissed their cheek, and put his arm around their waist. He lowered his voice to reassure them, noting the nervous expression. "She's going to love you."

"I hope so," they said. The teens entered the kitchen, and Y/N gave Ruth a kind smile as the old woman stood up and turned to the couple. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Heidelbaum."

"Please, call me Safta," she greeted the teen warmly, enveloping them in a hug. "Jonah has told me so much about you."

"He's told me lots about you, as well," Y/N smiled.

"Please sit, sit," she ushered them to the small dining table. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water's fine, thanks," they laughed. When Ruth gave her the glass, she also set down a serving plate filled with kosher appetizers. She kept fussing around in the kitchen, asking Y/N a bunch of questions and brushing off Jonah when he offered to help her out.

"I'm fine, Kindelah," she waved her hand dismissively. Jonah gave Y/N a 'see what I have to deal with' look, causing them to stifle back a laugh. The boy stood up and helped, anyway, setting the table and sneaking a taste of the lamb Ruth was slicing. The grandma slapped his hand away as he tried to grab another piece. "I could've accidentally sliced your hand. Be careful!"

"Safta, I'm fine," he sighed, sitting back down in his seat. They dug in once the food was set in the middle of the table, replace the nearly finished appetizers, and the conversation didn’t hit a dead end. Ruth was easy to be around, and Y/N felt more relaxed now that they were in her presence.

After the first helping, Ruth gestured to the serving plate in front of Y/N. "You should eat more. I made plenty of food."

Knowing better than to argue with an ethnic grandmother, they took another serving. Ruth urged them to fill their plate, but Y/N knew better than to take more food than they could eat. Jonah, however, happily took a ton more food. Sometimes it seemed like that boy had a hollow leg.

By the end of dinner, Y/N and Jonah dealt with the dishes and Ruth put the kettle on. They moved to the living room, and Y/N curled up on the couch in Jonah's arms. "Y/N, what tea do you like?"

"I'm happy with anything!" They responded to Ruth.

"Thanks for tonight," Jonah spoke to his partner, quietly. "It means a lot."

"Hey, you had to put up with my crazy family," Y/N smiled. "Your Safta's sweet. I like her a lot."

"Glad to hear," he kissed them. Safta came into the living room, carrying a tray with a matching tea set and placed it on the coffee table. Jonah poured the tea and handed the delicate china to Y/N.

"Safta, do you have any baby pictures of Jonah?" Y/N asked, smiling evilly at their boyfriend. "I really want to see how cute he was."

Ruth pulled a photo album off their bookshelf and sat down next to Y/N to show them. "Seriously?"

"Hey, you had to see mine," Y/N teased. "It's about time I see photos of baby Jonah."

Jonah rolled his eyes but smiled at his partner. He was grateful they were enjoying the evening, and that his Safta was getting along with Y/N nicely. "Jonah you were so cute!"

"I was quite a chubby baby," he admitted, looking over their shoulder to see photos he hadn't looked at in years.

"Your eyes have always been the same striking blue," they commented, looking at him rather than the photo album.

"What can I say? I've always been cute."

"Also very stubborn," Safta commented, pointing to a certain photo. It was a photo of him as a toddler, glaring at a spilled bowl of vegetables from his high chair. "Jonah was such a picky eater. Refused to eat his vegetables."

Y/N laughed and teased Jonah about how he seems to still be a picky eater, and the teen jumped to his defence. They went through the album until Y/N realized how late it was. Ruth refused to let Y/N take the subway, and called a taxi as they got their things together. After wishing Ruth goodnight, and promising to come back and visit with her soon, they stood on the porch with Jonah waiting for the vehicle. "I had fun tonight."

"I did, too," he said, wrapping his arms around their waist. "It was better than expected."

"Let's do it again, soon," they suggested, quickly kissing Jonah as the taxi pulled up. He nodded and kissed them back.

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, too."


End file.
